Pod tym samym niebem
by kim-onka
Summary: Zobaczymy się jeszcze – mówi Wadanohara znowu, znowu i znowu, tysięczny raz powierza falom te same słowa. – Tu, pod pełnym księżycem. / Wadanohara czeka na jego powrót, tak, jak, czekała już wcześniej, tak, jak czekała od dnia, w którym po raz pierwszy rozpadł się jej świat; a jednak zupełnie inaczej. / Wadanohara & Samekichi, urodzinowo dla soshi185.


Z urodzinową dedykacją dla mojej kochanej soshi185 – wszystkiego najlepszego! Wiele radości na każdy dzień, inspiracji, wytrwałości w spełnianiu marzeń, zdrowia, powodzenia i licznych pięknych chwil :)

Tym razem bez niespodzianki, i najbardziej tradycyjny format: ogólnie o wszystkim, w sumie o niczym konkretnym, nieco chaotycznie, w sposób bardzo pokawałkowany i z użyciem zdań wielokrotnie złożonych ;)

Tytuł zaczerpnięty ze ścieżki dźwiękowej.

Konsultacje językowe w kwestii familiarów/chowańców: Lirsintar (dziękuję!).

* * *

 **Pod tym samym niebem**

 **.**

Z upływem czasu Błękitne Morze powoli wraca do równowagi.

( _To morze… jest niezmienne._ )

Goją się rany zadane mu przez Morze Śmierci; goją się też rany młodej morskiej czarownicy.

( _...Przynajmniej_ _te_ _na ciele._ )

* * *

 _ **Podczas pełni księżyca Wadanohara udaje się na powierzchnię i wyjmuje swoją okarynę. Gra nie przychodzi jej łatwo; jej palce się trzęsą, oddech się rwie.**_

 _ **Ale gra.**_

* * *

W pewnym sensie niewiele się zmieniło.

W pewnym sensie zmieniło się wszystko.

Samekichiego nie ma przy niej, tak, jak nie było go już wcześniej, tak, jak nie było go od tamtego feralnego dnia, którego pełen obraz nareszcie do niej powrócił; a jednak zupełnie inaczej.

Wtedy nie rozumiała, dlaczego jej pierwszy familiar ją opuścił; zagubiona i bezradna wobec własnej niepamięci kuliła się na widok gniewnej, wrogiej miny Samekichiego – a mimo to cieszyła się na jego widok i czekała na moment, gdy to wszystko okaże się jedną wielką pomyłką; inaczej nie umiała.

( _Tak bardzo… cię nienawidzę!_ )

( _Ja nigdy bym nie mogła… ciebie nienawidzić…_ )

( _...Dlaczego..?..._ )

Teraz Wadanohara już wie i rozumie, wie i rozumie znacznie więcej, niż kiedykolwiek mogłaby podejrzewać; ponad wszystko zaś wie, dlaczego Samekichi odszedł od niej po raz wtóry, pomimo próśb, zaklęć i łez, odszedł w chwili, gdy znów mogliby być razem, gdy nareszcie zrozumiała, co czuje; odszedł tam, skąd może już nie wrócić.

( _Dlatego proszę…_ _nie idź_ _!_ )

( _Dlatego…_ _wrócę._ )

I Wadanohara czeka na jego powrót, tak, jak, czekała już wcześniej, tak, jak czekała od dnia, w którym po raz pierwszy rozpadł się jej świat; a jednak zupełnie inaczej.

* * *

– _**Przepraszam – mówi Wadanohara w stronę szumiących łagodnie fal, które poniosły jej muzykę w dal. – Muszę już iść. Ale wrócę. Zawsze… będę tu wracać.**_

 _ **Żadna odpowiedź nie nadbiega ze strony morza; czarownica uśmiecha się smutno.**_

– _**Wiem, że spotkamy się jeszcze… pod pełnym księżycem.**_

* * *

– Moja mała, moja kochana Wadanohara – mówi Tatsumiya, a w jej oczach lśnią łzy. – Byłaś taka dzielna. Jestem z ciebie niezmiernie dumna i wiem, że twój ojciec powiedziałby to samo.

(To samo powiedział jej Samekichi.)

 _To nieprawda_ , myśli Wadanohara. _W_ _szystko zrobiłam źle_.

– Ale przede wszystkim to nigdy nie powinno było spocząć na twoich barkach. Nie teraz. Zawiodłam ciebie i Lorda Meikaia i bardzo cię przepraszam.

 _Nieprawda,_ myśli Wadanohara. _To ja zawiodłam._ Otwiera usta, ale nie wydobywa się z nich żaden dźwięk; Tatsumiya patrzy na nią z mieszaniną czułości i żalu i czegoś, co przypomina zrozumienie.

– Tak bardzo mi przykro – mówi i nie wiadomo, czy płacze nad dzieckiem, którym Wadanohara już nie była, czy nad rozdartym sercem młodej kobiety, która była Wadanoharą.

* * *

 _ **Nocne czuwania w towarzystwie morza i księżyca napełniają ciemne oczy Wadanohary nową głębią.**_

 _ **Czasem wydaje jej się, że nieco urosła; z pewnością innym wydaje się wyższa. Poważniejsza.**_

 _ **Z każdym mijającym księżycem.**_

* * *

 _Jak mogłam nie zobaczyć… we własnym sercu?_

Tak wiele wspomnień nabrało nowego kontekstu, tak wiele nowych wątków rozwinęło się i dopełniło od chwili, gdy powróciła ze świata czarownic i spotkała Samekichiego u bram podwodnego królestwa – tak wiele spraw nareszcie zobaczyła wyraźnie.

Nareszcie zobaczyła wyraźnie to, co powinna była zobaczyć dawno temu – choćby w ostatecznym rozrachunku niczego nie miałoby to zmienić.

( _I siebie._ )

( _Tak._ _Przecież zawsze wiedziałam… że czujemy to samo._ )

( _Teraz nawet nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć…_ )

( _...przepraszam._ )

Wadanohara nie chce płakać; każdego dnia od nowa zbiera siły, aby wytrwać w tym zamiarze.

* * *

 _ **Warkocze Wadanohary sięgają już niemal ziemi; wciąż związuje je wstążkami, tylko, że teraz wstążki mają ciemniejszy odcień granatu.**_

 _ **Odcień nocnego nieba, a może morskiej wody nocą; taki sam kolor mają jej sukienka i kapelusz przyozdobiony kotwicą.**_

 _ **Zaś jej twarz ozdabia delikatny, tajemniczy uśmiech morskiej czarownicy.**_

* * *

Zmieniła się.

(A jednak – tak sądzi – pozostała sobą.)

A może odmienił się cały jej świat; a może to było jedno i to samo.

Czuje tę zmianę głęboko w sobie, nowy smutek, nowy ciężar, nową perspektywę; jej oczy przygasły, ruchy stały się bardziej wyważone, śmiech rzadszy. Oczekiwanie i coś bardzo przypominającego żałobę rozsnuły się wokół niej, wciskając się w każdy kąt, każdą myśl, każde uczucie i wspomnienie; przez tę aurę bólu i powagi patrzą na nią mieszkańcy morza, jak zawsze serdeczni, lecz od ostatnich wydarzeń nieco odsunięci, nieco bardziej formalni, nieco bardziej zdystansowani wobec swojej czarownicy, która nie potrafi wrócić do dawnej beztroski – nawet tej wymuszonej – i cieszyć się wraz z nimi z uratowania Błękitnego Morza.

(Odwracając się do innych, wygina usta w uśmiechu.)

(To nie robi wielkiej różnicy.)

* * *

 _ **Wpisanie w rytm faz księżyca życie Wadanohary toczy się przez teraźniejszość zawieszoną pomiędzy wyrytą w pamięci przeszłością a majaczącą w oddali przyszłością, zachowując delikatną równowagę między nadzieją i żalem.**_

 _ **I tak mija czas.**_

* * *

Początkowo nawet Dolphi i Memoca traktują swoją panią z pewną nieśmiałością, wyczuwając ogrom osobistej tragedii, którą okupione zostało zwycięstwo, i nie wiedząc, jak mogą się do niej odnieść.

( _Jeśli chcesz, my…_ )

( _Wszystko w porządku._ )

Co innego Fukami – ten zawsze milczący, skryty Fukami, który musi chyba wiedzieć więcej niż ktokolwiek – może równie wiele jak ona sama – o tłumieniu uczuć, to właśnie on wyłamuje Wadanoharę z błędnego koła samooskarżeń przykrytych maską wesołości.

( _Posłuchaj._ )

( _Nie musisz ukrywać smutku._ )

Wadanohara płacze.

* * *

 _ **Okaryna również lśni w świetle księżyca, tak, jak tego dnia, tak dawno już temu.**_

 _ **Wadanohara tuli ją w dłoniach – jedyne, co jej pozostało, kotwica tak wielu wspomnień pięknych i bolesnych.**_

 _ **Do jego powrotu.**_

 _ **Wadanohara gra.**_

* * *

 _Jak mogłam nie zauważyć… w samej sobie?_

Tak wiele można by było uratować, gdyby tylko przypomniała sobie wcześniej.

Gdyby tylko była silniejsza.

Gdyby tylko nie dała się zwieść.

Gdyby tylko nie musiała polegać na Samekichim, aby ją ratował i chronił, ona, morska czarownica, opiekunka i obrończyni podwodnego królestwa.

Gdyby tylko.

Wtedy wszystko byłoby inaczej.

( _Wtedy nie musiałaby go tracić, znów i znów._ )

Wtedy Samekichi nie musiałby odchodzić, aby naprawiać jej błędy i ratować jej morze ( _dla niej_ ) _._

( _Robił to dla niej._ )

Obok poczucia winy i przygnębienia własną bezradnością Wadanoharę uwiera jeszcze jedno: w ostatniej scenie dramatu w jaskini błagała Samekichiego, aby z nią został – został, zamiast ostatecznie zażegnać niebezpieczeństwo, zamiast raz na zawsze zapewnić morzu pokój – ona chciała, żeby z nią został, bo nie mogła znieść myśli o ponownej rozłące.

A jej chowaniec odwrócił się do niej, ukazujące przecięte szramą oko i krople jej krwi zasychające wokół jego ust.

( _Przepraszam, nie chciałem używać twojej mocy… Ale w ten sposób mogę to zrobić._ )

Uśmiechnął ze smutkiem i odszedł, zostawiając ją z ofiarą, o którą go nie prosiła, ale którą złożył na jej ręce ze świadomością, że to najlepsze wyjście i z nadzieją, że ona to poświęcenie przyjmie.

( _On zawsze w ciebie wierzył, i_ _jestem pewien,_ _że nadal wierzy._ )

( _Więc proszę… ty też uwierz w niego._ )

( _To wszystko, co chciałem powiedzieć._ )

Wadanohara postanawia wierzyć.

( _Stanę się silniejsza._ )

I czekać – wytrwale, przyjmując powrót Samekichiego nawet nie jako obiekt nadziei, ale jako nienaruszalny aksjomat swojej egzystencji; jakkolwiek długo miałoby to potrwać.

* * *

 **(Księżyc w pełni i morze… kiedy widzę je razem, czuję się prawdziwie spokojna.)**

 _ **I nadal tak jest.**_

 _ **Księżyc w pełni lśniący nad bezkresnym morzem jak nic innego napełnia Wadanoharę wiarą, że Samekichi powróci.**_

* * *

Ciężko jest żyć w oczekiwaniu.

Oczekiwanie jest dla Wadanohary czymś ciągłym a nieokreślonym, czymś pomiędzy czynnością a stanem; oczekiwanie towarzyszy jej ciągle, rozwlekając minuty i napinając nerwy ciągłą antycypacją i ciągłym rozczarowaniem; oczekiwanie jest niezagojoną raną w sercu, którą Wadanohara przekuwa w wytrwałość, w decyzję, w siłę.

Oczekiwanie Wadanohary jest czymś cichym, niezłomnym i nieustannym; jest pełne desperackiej pewności, która zastąpiła dawny lęk ( _bo już wie, że on naprawdę ją kocha_ ), tłumionego strachu, który zastąpił dawną nerwowość ( _bo tym razem wie, że jego naprawdę tu nie ma_ ) i ufności, która do końca nie opuściła jej nigdy, bez względu na okoliczności ( _bo zawsze wiedziała, że on by jej nie zdradził_ ).

* * *

 _ **Gdy Wadanohara wychodzi z domu, aby udać się na nocną wartę na powierzchni, odprowadzają ją poważne oczy trójki chowańców.**_

 _ **Żadne nie idzie z nią.**_

* * *

Zawsze wiedziała.

Nigdy nie uwierzyła, że Samekichi mógłby ją zdradzić – ją lub królestwo.

Nie mogła.

Kiedy oskarżano go w jej obecności, spuszczała wzrok, nie protestowała – nie miała żadnych argumentów, żadnych prawdziwych podstaw, aby zaprzeczyć; po prostu _wiedziała_ , że to niemożliwe, że rozdźwięk między Samekichim, jakiego znała, a tym wszystkim, co wydawał się robić, był zbyt wielki.

( _Dlatego_ … _nie mogłam uwierzyć. Nie mógłbyś zrobić…. czegoś takiego._ )

( _Nie. Nie. Nienienienienie._ )

(Najbardziej przerażało ją powracające czasem, wraz z zarysem jego sylwetki, uczucie lęku; dlaczego, dlaczego miałaby się bać się Samekichiego?)

(Nie. Przecież nie mogłaby się go bać.)

I nie myliła się.

(Myliła się wobec kogoś innego.)

Nie zdradził jej.

( _Samekichi zawsze robił to dla mnie._ )

Wrócił do niej.

( _Co teraz... zrobimy?_ )

(Pomimo wszystko dobrze było znów powiedzieć „my".)

A ona zawiodła.

( _Przepraszam…_ _Nie zdołałem cię ochronić._ )

( _Samo to, że wróciłeś… sprawiło, że byłam…. naprawdę szczęśliwa._ )

Nie zdołała uratować morza, i to przez nią Samekichi musiał –

( _Dlatego, jak twój familiar…_ )

( _Taka jest moja decyzja._ )

* * *

 _ **Oni też się zmienili; dziewczynki wyrosły, nawet Fukami wydoroślał.**_

 _ **Zewnętrznie zmienili się bardziej niż ona; wewnętrznie zmienili się z nią.**_

 _ **Wadanohara wie, jak bardzo chcą ją wspierać; i rzeczywiście wspierają.**_

 _ **Lecz nocne czuwania należały tylko do niej i Samekichiego.**_

* * *

Wspomnienia wracały do niej stopniowo, paraliżującymi falami czerwonego przerażenia; aż w końcu wróciły w całości.

( _Wadanohar_ _o_ _?_ )

W całości skrywającej zdradę, szok i ból, i najprawdziwszy strach przed kimś, kogo uważała za przyjaciela; ten strach, który niewyraźnym, mętnym skojarzeniem niemal przeniósł się na osobę Samekichiego.

( _Czyżbyś się mnie… bała?_ )

W całości, która odkryła wreszcie źródło niejasnego poczucia krzywdy, poczucia, że to, co skrywa niepamięć, było odpychające i głęboko _złe_ ; teraz jasne było, dlaczego tak bardzo nie chciała sobie przypomnieć.

( _Ja tego… nie chcę!_ )

I w końcu, gdy stawiła czoła przeszłości i teraźniejszości i przeszła raz jeszcze pokrwawionym korytarzem, w ostatniej chwili przypomniała sobie do końca.

( _Powinnaś o mnie zapomnieć... i być szczęśliwa._ )

( _Dopóki jesteś szczęśliwa, ja…_ )

( _Żegnaj, Wadanoharo… Nigdy, przenigdy cię nie zapomnę._ )

(Teraz pozostawało stawić czoła przyszłości.)

* * *

 _ **Tak naprawdę morze nocą od zawsze nasuwa jej myśl o domu.**_

 _ **Bezpieczeństwie.**_

 _ **Spokoju.**_

 _ **Tym wszystkim, co teraz tak bardzo chciałaby podzielić z Samekichim.**_

* * *

Czasami Wadanohara zamyka oczy i wyobraża sobie siebie zamkniętą w małym, okrągłym, perłowobiałym jaju. Wyobraża sobie zakrzywione ścianki jaja otulające jej skuloną postać i duże, ciepłe dłonie Meikaia spoczywające na skorupce; i z otchłani pamięci – albo tak jej się wydaje – dobiega ją jego miękki, głęboki głos.

 _Moja mała dziewczynko._

Samekichi zapytał ją kiedyś, czy bez ojca nie czuję się samotna; jednak choć bywały dni, gdy portret na ścianie, pianino i opowieści Tatsumiyi zdawały się wywoływać z niepamięci ducha tęsknoty, Wadanoharze od zawsze towarzyszyło poczucie obecności ojca i niezachwiana pewność, że kiedyś zobaczy go twarzą w twarz.

I tak właśnie odpowiedziała.

( _Dlaczego nigdy nie zapytała swojego chowańca o to samo?_ )

* * *

– _**Zobaczymy się jeszcze – mówi Wadanohara znowu, znowu i znowu, tysięczny raz powierza falom te same słowa. – Tu, pod pełnym księżycem.**_

 _ **Nic nie jest stracone, powtarza sama sobie.**_

 _ **I gra.**_

* * *

Na wspomnienie wieczoru na Wyspie Gwiazd Wadanoharze chce się płakać.

(Nie tylko na to wspomnienie, ale na to szczególnie.)

Była ślepa.

Była głupia.

( _Teraz jest już za późno… za późno na cokolwiek._ )

Nie zrozumiała.

Nie dostrzegła tego, co cały czas miała przed oczyma.

( _Przecież cię wybrałam._ )

(Z _obaczyłam cię i pomyślałam: chcę mieć go przy sobie._ )

Z całą naturalnością wynikającą z niezrozumienia wciąż odpowiadała nie na to pytanie, które on jej zadawał.

(... _Czy to wciąż prawda?_ )

( _Tak, oczywiście!_ )

( _...Dziękuję ci._ )

Ale najbardziej chyba boli ją to, jak łatwo Samekichi zaakceptował jej niezrozumienie; a boli ją to, bo te proste zdania ( _Nie szkodzi. Kiedyś powiem to lepiej._ ) niosły ze sobą perspektywę przyszłości, w której wciąż będą razem, tej właśnie przyszłości, którą im odebrano.

( _Gdyby było to możliwe, chciałbym… zawsze być z tobą_ _._ )

I dlatego też Wadanohara wzdraga się na myśl, że tak mało brakowało, a nie zrozumiałaby nawet wtedy, i pozwoliłaby mu odejść na zawsze.

( _Powiedziałem ci już, ale powiem jeszcze raz… Ja…. k-ko-… nie._ )

( _Bądź zdrowa,_ _Wadanoharo._ )

(Dlaczego nie?)

(Czy dlatego, żeby łatwiej było jej zapomnieć?)

(Ale przecież nie mogłaby zapomnieć. Nigdy.)

( _Nie odchodź..!_ )

Ale wspomnienie powróciło do niej, wspomnienie ramion, które trzymały ją, ledwie przytomną, wspomnienie dłoni na jej twarzy, wspomnienie słów.

( _Ja_ … _bardziej niż kogokolwiek… kocham cię._ )

I dlatego, tylko dlatego, nareszcie pojęła.

( _Nigdy nie dałam ci odpowiedzi, prawda? Ja też… cię kocham. Najbardziej._ )

I wtedy, dopiero wtedy, odwrócił się do niej.

( _Kocham cię. To się nigdy nie zmieni._ )

( _Dlatego… wrócę._ )

Dopiero dlatego.

( _Jestem tu… to się nie zmieni!_ )

* * *

– _**Opowiem ci historię pewnej czarownicy. Posłuchaj…**_

 _ **(Tak mija czas.)**_

* * *

 _Proszę, zawsze pozostań sobą._

Są chwile, gdy Wadanohara czepia się tych słów – tych słów, i tego niewyraźnego wspomnienia, tej mglistej wizji ojca, po której pozostała jej ciążąca w dłoniach laska i nowe ciepło w sercu.

Mimo wszystko Wadanohara czuje, że pozostała sobą.

I pozostanie.

Pod jasnym księżycem, na falach bezkresnego morza czarownica ściska w dłoniach okarynę i ponawia postanowienie, że pozostanie sobą. Bez względu na wszystko pozostanie Wadanoharą.

( _Trwa niezmienna, jak samo morze._ )

* * *

– _**Proszę, zawsze pozostań sobą.**_

* * *

 _Modlę się o twoje szczęście._

( _Byłam szczęśliwa, ale teraz… jestem jeszcze szczęśliwsza._ )

(C _zarownica wciąż czeka na tego, w kim złożyła swoje zaufanie._ )

( _Niektórym może się to wydawać głupie,_ _sądzić, że on powróci, nie mówiąc już…_ )

( _A_ _le…_ _tak_ _._ )

( _Czarownica…_ _wciąż wierzy._ )

* * *

– _**Ona wciąż wierzy.**_

 _ **Światło księżyca wpada przez okno do pokoju, kładzie się srebrzystą plamą na postaci czarownicy.**_

– _**Spójrz.**_

* * *

Tej nocy księżyc znów jest w pełni.

( _Tak wiele księżyców minęło…_ )

Czarownica stoi w jasnym świetle miesiąca, jej długie warkocze falują na wietrze.

Wyraz jej twarzy zmienia się, gdy dostrzega coś w oddali; jej brew marszy się, a zaraz potem rozjaśnia.

( _Tak._ )

Samekichi staje naprzeciwko niej, tak zwyczajnie, jakby te wszystkie lata nigdy ich nie rozdzieliły – i nie rozdzieliły ich naprawdę, gdyż łączyła ich niosąca się po falach muzyka okaryny.

Wrócił.

(Jest zbyt wiele słów, które można by wypowiedzieć; ale tak naprawdę nie są wcale potrzebne.)

(Będzie jeszcze czas na wiele słów.)

– Obiecałam sobie, że gdy znów się spotkamy, nie będę płakać. Że będę silna. To pozwalało mi przetrwać kolejne dni. Ale teraz widzę, że to… nie miało sensu.

– ...Wadanoharo.

Wadanohara płacze.

Niezliczone dni upłynęły jej na walce z żalem i zwątpieniem; tak długo, wciąż i wciąż, starała się być dzielna, być silna, wytrwać na przekór upływającemu czasowi; a teraz Wadanohara płacze, bo nareszcie jest szczęśliwa.

– Witaj z powrotem, Samekichi.

– Cieszę się, że wróciłem, Wadanoharo.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

BONUS – 10 lat później

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Wiedziona nieomylnym instynktem oraz długoletnim doświadczeniem Tatsumiya od razu wyczuła, że coś wisi w wodzie. Wadanohara, która w dniu powrotu Samekichiego odzyskała blask w oczach i od tamtej pory chodziła rozjaśniona wyczekanym szczęściem, tego dnia wydawała się promienieć w nowy, wyjątkowy sposób, emitując aurę radości i czułości.

Samekichi z kolei wyglądał, jakby nie był do końca pewien, czy powinien skakać ze szczęścia, czy zemdleć.

Taka kombinacja mogła oznaczać tylko jedno.

– Tatsumiya! – zawołała Wadanohara, podbiegając do niej (przez twarz Samekichiego przesunął się wyraz paniki). – Będziemy mieli jajo!

– To cudownie! – Tasumiya klasnęła w dłonie (co nie jest zbytnio efektownym gestem, gdy się mieszka pod wodą i ma się rękawy dwa razy dłuższe od rąk). – Moje gratulacje! Och, pamiętam, jakie śliczne było twoje jajo, Wadanoharo, kiedy Lord Meikai przyniósł je do morza! – Skądkolwiek je wziął, dodała w myślach.

Tatsumiya już dawno pogodziła się z faktem, że nie dowie się, kim była matka Wadanohary – jeśli córka Meikaia w ogóle miała matkę. Jednak niezależnie od szacunku, którym darzyła Wielkiego Czarnoksiężnika, uważała małżeństwo Wadanohary z jej ukochanym chowańcem za znacznie lepszy układ.

No i dziecko będzie miało rodziców…

Wadanohara uśmiechnęła się do Tatsumiyi.

– Nasze maleństwo będzie miało nas… i ciebie. Na pewno będzie szczęśliwe.

– Będzie – potwierdził Samekichi, tym swoim ni to szczerym, ni to niechętnym tonem, obejmując Wadanoharę ramieniem.

– Moi kochani – wzruszyła się Tatsumiya. – Tymczasem, Wadanoharo! Jak się czujesz? Pamiętaj, że nie możesz się przemęczać! Co wiesz o opiece na jajem? Musisz koniecznie przyjść do pałacu, porozmawiamy o tym! I nie zapominaj, że…

Świeżo upieczeni rodzice wymienili spojrzenia.

Na pewno będzie wesoło.


End file.
